


Room in My Heart

by MUSEquera



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Het and Slash, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSEquera/pseuds/MUSEquera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Matt go to a performance of Hamlet at The Globe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a conversation with my live, [](http://stargarnet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stargarnet.livejournal.com/)**stargarnet**. It is a Bellamy/Tennant fic with an added het element.

  
I had never experienced a play in such a powerful way. Being in the pit gave it a staggering immediacy, bringing us right into the action. The lead actor's stage presence was electrifying, his passionate delivery of the familiar lines making me go weak at the knees.

I'd never thought Hamlet could be sexy, and yet there he was, this rangy prince, dripping sex with every word, every minute motion of his body. I watched spellbound, Matt's warm body against me, his lips occasionally brushing the back of my neck as they whispered a favourite passage in sync with the actors on the stage.

My breath caught in my throat towards the end of scene two in the second act, as Hamlet sank to sit against the wall, starting his desolate monologue...

_"Now I am alone._  
O, what a rogue and peasant slave am I!"

Despite the differences in height and colouring, at that moment, barefoot, wearing scruffy jeans and a tee, he looked uncannily like Matt.

Desire pooled in my belly, hot and liquid, for this stranger speaking of hatred and self loathing with such restrained yet fierce passion, bearing strangely familiar sharp features and slender hands, knobbly knees and ascetic feet.

As the scene ended, I looked back at Matt. His lovely face was was glowing, lips parted into a smile, eyes bright with excitement fixed on the stage. He noticed me looking, and his arms tightened around my waist as he turned his head to look at me. "I told you he's brilliant, didn't I?" he said, grinning widely and, without waiting for an answer, leant in for a kiss.

My already stirred up hormones flared up, but all too soon he broke the kiss, nodding towards the stage and whispering "Later. Now watch." I got myself under some semblance of control and did as I was told. Matt was right, missing a single moment of this breathtaking performance would have been sacrilege.

We watched the old tragedy unfold, the cadence of the words beautiful despite their harsh, hateful meaning, in thrall to this barefoot prince of Denmark, so droll in his madness, so poignant in his despair, so chilling in his contempt, so magnificent in his wrath.

After the last line was spoken, and the last shot faded away, there was a moment of breathless silence, and then the theatre exploded, a maelstrom of clapping, and stamping feet, and whistles... Due tribute to the most magnificent performance of Hamlet ever.

Afterwards, we followed the slowly moving crowd towards the exit to the pit, but instead of continuing towards the doors, Matt pulled me to one side, out of the way of the controlled stampede. "I have a surprise." he said, with an impish smile on his face, holding me close for a snog. "Mmm..." I grinned once he was done. "Nice, Bellamy, but hardly a surprise."

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, silly. A real surprise." He said, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement. "I have a friend who works here. We're going backstage!" I barely had time to smile at him before I was being dragged towards a side door. He whispered something to the usher, who said "Fifth door on the left." and waved us through.

"Matt, wait!" I panted as he rushed us down the narrow corridor, dodging actors still in stage costume, "Where are we going?" With barely a backward glance and the flash of a grin, he said "You'll see."

He stopped in front of a scruffy door marked "David Tennant", knocked briefly and, to my amazement, walked in without waiting for a response, pulling me in with him. I stood there open mouthed, staring at the man sitting at the mirror—Hamlet—wiping make up off his face.

If Matt's barrelling in had surprised me, the man's (David's?) reaction to our incursion nearly floored me. He froze, the wipe in his hand half way to his face, looking up at our reflection in the mirror with a frown, then his expressive face went through a medley of emotions: confusion, surprise, incredulity, joy. The last one stuck.

He turned around and stood in a graceful fluid motion. "Matt!" he exclaimed, walking towards us with open arms and the goofiest grin on his face. Matt let go of my hand with a squeeze, and launched himself at the much taller man with a childishly joyous squeal "David!!!"

David caught him easily in mid-air, and Matt clung to him with arms and legs like a chimp. For a breath they just grinned at one another, and then David's hands cupped Matt's face and kissed him. Watching them kiss I was engulfed in such a wave of desire that I had to lean against the door, biting my lip to contain the whimper that rose in my throat.

After what seemed an eternity they came apart, smiling joyfully at one another. Suddenly, Matt let go and slid to the ground. "Come, there's someone I want you to meet." he said, taking the taller man's hand and towing him towards me. Still holding his hand, he reached for me, grinning, arm around my waist, pulling me close, and kissed me.

"Angel, this is David, best Hamlet ever," he said, smiling excitedly at me and rising their linked hands, "and my best friend since college." He turned to David, saying proudly, "Angel and I are together."

Gorgeously warm brown eyes widened. "A girlfriend?" he exclaimed, looking down at Matt with a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat proud. "You actually managed to get yourself a girlfriend?" Gone was the Shakespearian speech, replaced by a bone-melting soft Glaswegian brogue. "Well done! About time, too!" he continued, retrieving his hand from Matt's grip and patting his head proudly, much to Matt's chagrin. "Piss off, you wanker!" he said, swatting David's hand away.

I watched this exchange with growing amusement, struggling in vain not to giggle at David's teasing. My chuckles brought their attention back to me. "Sorry, love, where are my manners?" David said, elbowing Matt out of the way to plant a kiss on my lips, "It is lovely to meet you." I smiled up at him, a little out of breath. "You too."

"Right!" he said, springing into action with a burst of manic energy, throwing an arm around each of us and squeezing, then releasing us and striding back to the dressing table, plopping himself down. "We obviously need to catch up," he said, looking at us in the mirror, "but I have to get this goop off my face and change." he continued, dabbing at his face again. "There's a Starbucks across the road that opens late," he met Matt's eyes, "meet you guys there in half an hour?"

Matt looked at me, a hopeful expression on his face. I nodded with a smile, and he grinned his best crooked tooth grin at me. "Deal!" he said, turning back to David and waggling his fingers at him "Later!" David waved back with a grin and a wink, "Later, you two. Be warned, I expect all the gory details."

In perfect unison, we both blew him a raspberry, and turned to leave, followed by his laughter.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
We made it through the Starbucks ordering process, coffee and a monstrous sweet concoction—Matt's—in hand, found a table, and settled in the couch, Matt's light frame curled comfortably against me. "You sneaky little sod," I mock-frowned at him, mimicking his delivery "'I have a friend who works here...' explain yourself!" He giggled, taking a long pull of the cream-topped atrocity before settling back to answer.

"David and I met on my first day at the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama. I had an undergraduate music scholarship, and he was starting his acting MA." he looked at me, smiling, "He was one of the volunteers looking after the newbies, and I was the newbie who got him." He reached for his drink again, his pointy ears going a bright shade of pink. "I had the biggest crush on him, followed him around like a puppy for weeks." he giggled again, self mocking, "The poor chap couldn't get rid of me."

Mid sip, I nearly choked on my coffee at the image of a moonstruck Matt trotting after the much taller David around campus. "Oh, god, could you be more adorable?" I giggled, once I'd stopped snorting coffee and was able to breathe again, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. He struggled free, "Lay off me, woman, do yo want me to tell the story or not?" Eyebrows arched and a smirk on my face, I waved him on.

"Right..." he continued, poking his tongue at me, "By the end of the first term, he'd succumbed to my boyish charm." I fell back in a fit of giggles, earning me a swat on the arm. Sobering up with an effort, I propped my elbow on my knee and chinplanted on my hand, eyebrow quirked at him. "Aanndd?"

He pulled me back, and tucked me under his arm, chin on my head. "Aanndd..." he mocked me gently, "we became friends... and occasional lovers." He was quiet for a moment. "That was when I discovered that with me it is not the person's sex that is important, it's the person." he said, referring back to a conversation we'd had soon after we'd met.

"He's my best friend." he went on, a pensive note in his voice, "We haven't seen much of one another since his acting career took off, but we try to catch up when he's in London." He craned his neck to look at me, "I wanted you to meet him." he said with a smile, "You two are the most important people in my life, and this is the first chance I've had to get you together." My heart swelled fit to explode at this nonchalant declaration, and I fairly launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him until we were both gasping for air.

"Aaaahhhh, young love, aren't you two lovely?" a droll voice said, its owner siting on the sofa and throwing his arm around both of us. "Did you miss me?" We turned around, startled, still trying to catch our breath. "Christ, David!" Matt gasped, "Give a chap a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Oh, come on, stop glaring at me!" he replied with an unrepentant grin, long arm tightening to pull us close, "You love me, and you know it." I rolled my eyes, thinking that we seemed to have acquired an annoying older brother figure. He redeemed himself in my eyes, though, when he gingerly picked up Matt's drink, scowling at it. "I see you're still into them poncy drinks, then." Before Matt had time to retaliate, he put the offending item down and, smiling widely at us, said, "Come on, then, tell me all the gory details!"

He was a good listener, his attention never wavering, leaning forward, elbows on knees, asking questions, laughing, exclaiming, eyes fixed on whichever of us was carrying the tale. Eventually, all caught up, he relaxed back on the couch, smiling at us like a proud Jewish mother.

"Your turn." Matt said, launching a barrage of questions at him, while I leant contentedly back against Matt and half listened to their catch up session, watching David as he talked. Up close, stripped of his stage glamour, he was still gorgeous. Tall and rangy, with soft brown eyes, huge in a sharp, pixie-like face dusted with freckles; reddish stubble, a few shades lighter than his stylishly messy hair; well defined lips parting to reveal slightly crooked teeth and a wickedly pointy tongue; gorgeous slender hands...

I mentally slapped myself. Was I seriously lusting after my boyfriend'd best friend? "...and, let's not forget, sometime lover." a voice whispered inside my head, conjuring images of the two of them together. I bit my lip to stop myself from whimpering, and tried to concentrate on their conversation. They seemed to be winding down, talking about that night's performance and David's touring plans, which entailed a week's break before the production moved to Stratford.

"Sooooo..." Matt said to David, a smile playing on his lips, "you have no excuse, then, you have to come with us." David frowned at him, "What? Where?" Matt grinned, "Dancing!"

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Where are we going, then?" David asked, shrugging into a leather jacket as we stood by the kerb waiting for a cab. "Corsica." Matt answered, grinning at him over my head, "Kompakt in the house." David's eyebrows went up "Michael?" Matt nodded, "And Reinhard." He turned to me to explain, "David's favourite DJs. From Germany."

At that point, our cab rolled to a stop in front of us and we all piled in. They spent the cab ride discussing the comparative virtues of German vs. British electronic music, and reminiscing about college. I was just happy to sit back, watching their interaction. They might not see much of one another anymore, but they obviously fell straight into that comfortable familiar space you can only occupy with very old friends and, sometimes, if you're very lucky, old lovers.

The cab deposited us outside the club, a grubby looking space spanning two railway arches, bright blue corrugated metal doors the only sign that it might be more than just another lock-up.

Being Sunday night there wasn't much of a queue, and within ten minutes we were inside the main floor. Not much in the way of amenities, just a bar and a DJ's platform, projections on the walls making the cramped space look bigger.

We made our way to the bar, ordered from a knowledgeable and efficient bartender, and watched the crowd while we sipped our drinks, my hips unconsciously moving to the music. After a while, I could not resist the pull. Swigging the last of my drink, I set the glass on the bar, saying, "You two going to stand here all night? Let's go dance." Without waiting for an answer, I turned around and walked straight into the crowd, arms going up of their own volition, eyes closed, hips swaying, as the hypnotic minimal house beat took hold.

It wasn't long before familiar skinny arms snaked around me, Matt's body flush with mine, his breath hot on the back of my neck. I opened my eyes, turning my head to smile at him, and his lips met mine as though we'd been weeks apart, instead of just scant minutes. My arms entwined themselves around the back of his neck, keeping him close, and his hands skimmed my flanks, continuing up my arms to lace his fingers in mine.

After a while we let go of the kiss reluctantly, with a sigh. "Where's David?" I asked. He nodded towards the stage, David's lanky figure easily recognised leaning against the mixing table, chatting to one of the DJs. Bringing his arms around me, hands still twined in mine, he held us us close as our bodies caught the beat and started moving in unison, letting the music wash over us, through us. Time lost meaning, my reality Matt's body tight on mine, lips occasionally brushing the back of my neck, and the endless, mesmerising beat.

An amused voice saying "May I?" brought me out of my trance, and I opened my eyes to a pale chest, lightly sprinkled with hair, peeking out of an open white shirt not two inches from my nose. Frowning, I looked up, to see David smiling down at me. I bit back the tart reply on the tip of my tongue when I realised that the question had been addressed at me, not Matt. Points to the man, he had class.

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded. Before I knew what was happening, he'd taken our still joined hands in his, and placed them firmly on his hips, and then proceeded to hook his fingers in Matt's belt loops. At my startled look, he grinned and winked at me cheekily, and I couldn't help chuckling, muttering "Cheeky bugger!" as Matt giggled into my hair and squeezed my hands in response. "Ok?" he asked, lips brushing my ear. I nodded, letting my body relax, feeling the pull of the music once again and letting it take over.

It was indeed ok, those two beautiful lean bodies moving with mine felt like heaven. Soon we fell into a dance-induced trance, hands holding hands, cupping faces; arms winding around necks, sliding around waists; forehead on forehead, lips on skin; not knowing or caring whose in the rush of blood pulsing through our veins, making our hearts beat faster, in unison, the three of us becoming one, lost in the beat and each other.

The end of the set broke the spell. We held to each other in the sudden sound vacuum, breathing hard, as the crowd milled past us on their way to the bar. Matt's eyes searched mine, trying to gauge my reaction, and I smiled at him, leaning in to rest my forehead against his. After a moment, David's arms fell from around Matt's neck and he slowly backed away from me, leaving me in Matt's arms.

"No." I said, half turning and reaching for David's hand to stop his retreat, pulling him back. His eyes widened, glancing at Matt, but he allowed himself to be reeled in. "Let's get out of the way." I said, nodding towards the now empty corner opposite the stage. Taking both their hands I made a beeline for it, and they followed docilely.

I leant against the wall and they stood facing me. "I don't know what that was..." I started. They exchanged a look, puzzlement and concern mingling in their eyes, and Matt opened his mouth to say something. "No, let me finish." I said, putting my finger across his lips. "I don't know what that was, but it was something," I looked at them, "and I for one would like to explore this 'something'."

They stared at me blankly for a few heartbeats, twin stunned looks on their faces. Matt blinked first, looking wild-eyed across at David, then back at me. "Are you..." he coughed, "Are you saying..." he shook his head, but David was back to his cheeky self. "What Angel is saying, Matty love," he answered for me, putting his arm across Matt's shoulders and grinning at him "is that she would like to drag both our skinny asses into her bed."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Having second thoughts already." but I couldn't hide the smile he was clearly expecting. "Funny boy here is right, though," I said, looking at Matt, "kind of. I was thinking more along the lines of the three of us sharing and exploring each other, together." He fixed shining eyes on mine, "Really?" I smiled at him, nodding, "Really."

He turned to David with a goofy grin and pleading eyes. "Ach, you daft wee man!" he exclaimed, kissing the top of Matt's head, "You know damned well I could never say no to you." He put his other arm around me, and started walking us towards the exit, saying, "Yours or mine?"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
We huddled together in the back of the cab on the way to my place. "So, what are the rules?" David asked me, after a few minutes. I looked at him, confused, "Rules?" He nodded, "You know, boundaries." he said, gesturing vaguely, "for this." Both of them looked at me expectantly, while I thought. "Well..." I started, "the only thing I can think of is, if anyone feels even the least bit uncomfortable with anything at all, we stop." They looked at one another, "That it?" Matt asked. I shrugged, "Unless either of you has anything to add..."

David reached over to brush a strand of hair back from my face, "You sure, love?" he asked, "you don't know me from a bar of soap." I looked into his eyes, "No, I don't know you from a bar of soap," I looked at Matt, then, smiling at him, "but Matt does, and that's enough for me." They looked at me with identical dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "What?" I asked. Matt shook his head, "Nothing," he said, pulling me to him, "you're amazing, that's all."

The rest of the trip was quiet, thoughtful, wrapped in Matt's arms as he leant against David. In a blink we were standing outside my flat. I went in first, unlocking the door and turning on a couple of table lamps, Matt following close, familiar with the layout, and David a few steps behind, looking curiously around.

I hung my keys on the hook by the door and took off my jacket, folding it across the back of a chair, turning to face them. Matt was in his usual place on the sofa, a light smile on his face, watching David as he scanned the books on the floor to ceiling shelving at the end of the room.

"Drinks?" I asked; I looked at Matt, "I still have some of that Malbec you like." He grinned his agreement and turned to David, eyebrows arched enquiringly. "Yeah, that sounds good." he said, walking back to sit next to Matt. "Right, I'll be back in a tick." I said, making my way to the wine fridge in the kitchen.

By the time I came back, open bottle in one hand, glasses in the other, Matt was sprawled on the sofa, barefoot, his head resting on David's thigh, while David, one arm along the back of the sofa, was combing the fingers of his other hand through Matt's hair as they talked, making it look spikier than usual. They looked... right. I stood leaning on the doorframe, watching them with a smile on my face.

Matt saw me first, stopping in the middle of one of his million miles an hour monologues, hands frozen in mid air, to smile at me. "What are you doing standing there?" he asked, sitting up and scooting back to lean against David. "Watching how lovely you two looked." I said, coming to sit at the edge of the sofa, leaning over to kiss him before placing bottle and glasses on the table and pouring.

I handed them their drinks and then, saying "Move!" I tapped Matt's legs. He lifted them to one side, making room for me to seat comfortably curled against the sofa's arm, then, grinning like a naughty little kid, swung them back and dropped them across my lap, wriggling his toes. I rolled my eyes, muttering, "Spoilt brat!" to myself but, out of habit, I picked up one of his beautiful slender feet and started massaging it.

I heard David laugh and I looked at him. He was shaking his head, looking down at Matt with exasperated affection, saying something that sounded very much like 'foot whore'. He turned to me, saying, "He does that to me every time!"

We shared a private smile, comrades in arms, and I turned my attention back to Matt's feet. Soon he was flying, eyes closed, squirming and digging his butt into the cushions every time I hit the sweet spot in the ball of his foot, soft little whimpers escaping his parted lips as I worked his toes.

My eyes met David's across Matt's body. I nodded at his silent question, and he started unbuttoning Matt's shirt, his right hand parting the fabric to caress Matt's chest, gliding lovingly over the bumps of his prominent ribs. My eyes trailed David's hand hungrily, and I bit my lip at Matt's moan as David lightly teased his nipples, making his back arch and his toes curl in my hands.

My body's reaction was familiar and instantaneous, flames of desire flaring out, hot and bright, from my belly. Feet be damned, I wanted a piece of that action. I disentangled myself from Matt's legs, moving up the couch to get closer, not quite sure of what I was going to do, the protocol for cutting in between one's boyfriend and his lover quite outside the range of my experience.

With a mental shrug, I dove in and skimmed my lips over Matt's chest, seeking the dark beauty of his nipples. David's scent, subtle but discernible on Matt's skin, hit me like a blow between the eyes and brought me to an abrupt stop. I inhaled deeply, breathing in their mingled scents, the synergy of the familiar and the new resulting in something exponentially more powerful, headier, more seductive than its original components.

The dizzying wave of lust sweeping through me turned my body to jelly, and my mind to mush. "Oh, god!" I whispered, recoiling as though I'd been stung, eyes unfocused and breathing hard. With a worried look, David took my hand gently, and Matt sat bolt upright, moving so that his legs were straddling my hips and his arms arms around me. "Angel, are you ok, love?" he asked carefully, his lips just brushing the sensitive skin below my ear.

His voice and his touch grounded me, and I nodded, resting against him with a sigh. "What happened?" David asked quietly, "you looked spooked." I started to answer, "I..." but I didn't know how to go on. I shook my head ruefully, and I felt a flush spreading upwards from my neck until my ears felt like miniature furnaces. I tried again, "I could smell you on Matt's skin." I blurted out, looking at David from under my eyelashes.

I felt them both tense up, and Matt angled his body around so he could see my face. "Angel..." he started, and the panic on his face was reflected on David's. With a mental smack to my forehead I realised they had the wrong end of the stick. My blush went nuclear, but I had to make it right. As he was drawing breath to continue, I rushed in, "I was so aroused I felt dizzy."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed, both of them looking open mouthed at me as though I'd sprouted horns. David reacted first. In a swift, graceful move his lips were on mine. "You. Are. Brilliant." He said, punctuating his words with kisses, then turned to look at Matt, who was watching us with a widening grin on his face, "How did you get so bloody lucky?"

I didn't need to look at Matt's face—his smirk was evident in his voice as he answered smugly, "I lead a virtuous life." but the effect was somewhat spoilt by the giggle he was unable to suppress. As usual, the weird, high pitched sound made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't help smiling even as I shook my head at the childish twat, and I was glad to see that David was not immune to it either.

"Right, I'm glad we got that cleared up," I said as Matt contentedly wrapped himself around me once more, "now where were...?" My breath left me in a rush before I could finish the question as David proceeded to unbutton his shirt slowly, deliberately, his eyes never leaving mine, Matt's strangled whimper at the slow strip loud against my hair.

After a few moments of silent admiration, Matt startled me by threading his fingers through mine, lifting our joined hands to move aside the unbuttoned shirt. David's eyes fluttered closed as our hands settled lightly on his chest in a reverent caress, meeting crisp hair and soft skin. Our interlaced fingers explored the topography of David's skin as he leant his head against the back of the sofa, lips peeled back from clenched teeth, sharp intakes of breath marking our progress.

Matt's hand on mine guided me on a journey of discovery of what was, to him, familiar territory, and it dawned on me that I was touching David the way Matt did, that with this shared touch they were both entrusting me with Matt's knowledge of David's body. I closed my eyes and just... felt... this exquisite, effortless expression of their trust more intoxicating than any drug.

I felt as though my body was ablaze, clothes nothing but a hindrance. I wanted to feel their bodies on mine, skin to skin. With something between a growl and a whimper, I let go of Matt's hand to pull at the hem of my silk top. Suddenly eager hands were helping me out of it and easing me out of my bra, while another set of hands pulled me up so they could peel off my jeans and panties.

Somewhere in the middle of undressing me they managed to discard the rest of their clothes and, before I knew it, I was standing sandwiched between them in the cramped space between the sofa and the coffee table, arms around each other, not a breath of air between us. I held my breath in silent thanks, and let it out in a sigh as I rested my forehead on Matt's shoulder. "Bedroom?" he whispered in my ear and, when I nodded, he gently disentangled himself, took our hands and led the way.

We made our way slowly, stopping at random intervals to coalesce into a tight huddle, hands and lips seeking heated skin for a few moments until one of us remembered our final destination and set us moving again.

We stopped at the foot of the bed and, with an impish smile, Matt flopped backwards, pulling us down with him. We landed in a tangle with a collective "Oooffff!", much to the infantile runt's amusement. David and I managed to extricate ourselves to lay side by side propped up on our elbows, looking on in shared exasperated affection until Matt's giggling stopped.

"Way to ruin a mood, ya wee pest." said David, poking Matt with his foot as he finally sat up, wild hair and bright eyes making him look like a particularly cute hedgehog, and wearing an unrepentant grin, sure in the knowledge that we both loved his random bouts of childish glee. Reaching over, he cupped David's face in his hands, and peppered it with kisses interspersed with giggly sorrys until David caved in, "Ok, ok, ok... You're forgiven." With a happy 'thank you' and a final wet kiss to his lips, Matt let go of him and crawled over to my side.

"Your turn." he whispered, the grin relaxing into a soft smile as he closed the space between our lips. I smiled into his lips as he kissed me, wrapping my arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss into something that had nothing childish about it, and went a long way towards restoring the mood. I heard the soft rustle of linen behind me as David moved closer, and felt the warmth of his body before it pressed against mine. Yes, the mood was definitely back on track, all round.

Soft pants and whimpers were all I could manage as Matt kissed his way down to my breasts, my body arching as he used his mouth and hands on them with deadly skill. David's hand glided down my flank and, nudging my leg up to rest over Matt's hip, caressed back up my thigh to grip my hip, and I gasped as I felt the smooth warmth of his cock slipping to rest snugly between my legs.

Pulling my head back slightly to give his lips access to my neck, David started moving his hips, his length sliding back and forth to provide just the right amount friction, turning my gasp into a throaty purr. Matt looked up at that sound, eyes almost black, and, with a feral smile, he started to climb down my body. Hitching my leg over his shoulder and parting my labia with his thumbs, he licked at the exposed fleshy folds as delicately as a cat licking cream off a plate, making me moan out loud.

Held tightly between them, unable to move my hips to increase the delicious contact, I squirmed helplessly. Matt took the hint and dove right in and, with a sigh of relief, I snaked my arm back around David's neck to bring his lips to mine.

Suddenly, David's body tensed and he moaned into my mouth, going stock still. After a moment, he moved his hips again experimentally and his head snapped back with a growl. "Oh, god! Matt, you filthy fuck!" he panted after a couple of ragged breaths. "What...?" I started, looking down at Matt. He was watching us, licking his lips with the dirtiest expression I'd ever seen. My brain finally caught up, "Oh, lord!" I whimpered.

With a smirk and a wink, the filthy fuck got right down to business again, shifting his hands to cup David's buttocks to give him better control. My eyes rolled back, thinking vaguely that what he was doing with his mouth was possibly illegal; should, in fact, be illegal. From David's muted cursing, I guessed he felt the same way.

He brought us to the brink repeatedly, until we were nothing but writhing, sweaty bodies screaming for release. He finally had mercy on us, and the next time he felt our bodies tensing in anticipation of the orgasm that had been building up, he kept going, letting go of his grip on David's butt.

Freed from Matt's control, the rocking of David's hips sped up, the increase in friction adding to the almost unbearable pleasure until it felt as though my body would spontaneously combust. Eyes shut tight, I arched my back, my hands seeking something, anything, to hold on to. They found David's arms, coming around to close around my waist as though they would never let go.

David's sharp teeth sinking into my shoulder as his body curled into mine tipped me over the edge, the fiercely burning glow at the base of my spine spreading out like wildfire to engulf me whole, leaving nothing but ragged breath in its wake.

I lay in the circle of David's arms, his lips lightly smoothing the bite mark on my shoulder, and Matt made his way back up my body, spiky hair lightly tickling me as he moved, his sinful mouth soft and gentle on my skin as it traced the contours of my body, setting off little aftershocks.

I opened my eyes with an effort when I felt Matt's hands on my face. He was smiling at me, his eyes sparkling like sapphires. "Hey." he said, leaning in to kiss me. "Hey." I smiled back, combing my fingers through the wild mess of his hair. David shifted behind me, liberating his arm from under me and rolling onto his back in a bone popping stretch, and Matt took the opportunity to wedge himself between us, looking mightily pleased with himself.

"You, love, have a filthy mind." David said, lifting his arm to allow Matt to tuck himself against his side. "And that's why you love me." was Matt's immediate, smug reply as he wriggled to get comfortable. Sighing in silent agreement, I slid closer until I was flush with Matt's back and brought my arm across his waist to rest my hand lightly on David's tummy. I lay there contentedly, listening to their quiet breathing and the occasional sleepy banter, thinking I must have done many good deeds in a previous life.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

I watched in breathless fascination as Matt knelt in front of David, facing me. Leaning forward, he reached for my face, his tongue licking at my lips, seeking entrance, taking possession of my willing mouth.

He gasped, and I broke the kiss to look at him, his face bearing a look of mixed concentration and ecstasy. Looking over his shoulder, I could see David poised forward, one arm around Matt's waist, two lubed fingers moving slowly inside Matt while bright brown eyes burnt into mine.  
  
Matt's head fell forward, forehead resting on my shoulder, his arms around my neck holding him steady as David prepared him expertly. My mouth worshipped the elegant line of Matt's shoulder and my hands found his bony hips, caressing their poignant, sharp contours, feeling their rocking motion as they fell into the rhythm set by David's fingers, his weeping cock leaving snail trails on my belly.

After a few moments, David knelt up closer, one of his hands resting on mine, holding Matt steady as he positioned himself. Matt's sigh as David entered him made every hair on my body stand on end. David's free hand smoothed tenderly up Matt's back to tangle in his hair for a moment, then continued up to the back of my neck, pulling my mouth to his.

My head swam with sensory overload, Matt's familiar scent all around me and his body flush against mine contrasting sharply with the overwhelming new sensations of David's lips, the texture of his tongue, the taste of his mouth, the cadence of his kiss. We came apart slowly, David's hands dropping to cup my buttocks, pulling us closer, and Matt whimpered weakly, his whimper becoming a purring moan as David started a slow rocking motion.

Matt lifted his head off my shoulder, eyes heavy with pleasure, yet tinged with concern, seeking mine, looking for reassurance. I glided my hands up his flanks, his narrow shoulders, the magnificent pale column of his neck, bringing them to rest along the sharp contour of his jaw, bringing us close, forehead to forehead. "You are breathtaking, right now." I whispered, putting all my love for him into my words.

It was true. Matt's stunning eyes looked huge on his face, pupils blown with lust; tendrils of hair curled up with perspiration around his sharply defined face; his kiss-swollen lips were parted, his nostrils flared, his usually pale skin flushed, glowing. "That he is." David breathed into the back of Matt's neck. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting, sharing a moment of communion in our worship of the man we held between us.

Matt's body loosened with a sigh at our words, relaxing back into David's, who shifted to hold his weight, one arm around Matt's waist, while his other hand came up to Matt's forehead, wiping damp hair back off his face.

Slowly, carefully, David sank back to sit with his back against the headboard, bringing Matt down with him to sit on his lap, Matt's torso leaning back against David's chest, his head resting loosely on David's shoulder.

I sat down on my heels, following David's hands with my eyes as they moved, assured and deliberate, down Matt's body, making him squirm, lingering on his nipples, washing over prominent ribs, mapping the twin dips parallel to his hipbones, gliding between his legs to part them, caressing the flawless skin of his inner thighs, displaying him, open, wanton, panting and liquid with pleasure for my benefit.

Matt's eyes closed, his face tightening as David, eyes bright with excitement locked on mine, closed his fist around Matt's cock, pumping him slowly, his other hand teasing Matt's brown nipples, his lips ravishing Matt's neck, bringing on my favourite sound in the whole world, Matt's lust-filled low moan.

"Come," David said to me softly, letting go of Matt and extending his hand to me, "he's ready for you." Matt's eyes opened slowly, finding mine. As in a dream, I moved sluggishly, David's hands reaching for my hips to steady me as I straddled them, balancing with my hands on David's shoulders. I knelt poised over them, panting as though I had ran a marathon, eyes lovingly, lustfully, tracing the beautiful men joined below me.

Lean legs entangled; the base of David's cock disappearing into Matt's body; Matt's cock lying heavy on his tummy, pulsating, twitching, weeping; Matt's wiry arms curling back to fasten behind David's neck, his armpits damp with sweat; both their chests heaving with their ragged breath; Matt's belly muscles rippling with David's every move; their soft-tight faces side by side, reddish hair mingling with black, blue and brown eyes fixed on mine.

With a deep breath, I lowered myself slowly, Matt's cock held steady by David's hand. As I sank onto Matt, David let go of him, and his hands rested again on my hips. Panting, I held myself still, hesitant, unwilling to let my full weight settle, worried I would hurt them.

David sensed my hesitation, and his hands tightened on my hips. "It's ok, love." I looked down at Matt for confirmation and he nodded, reaching for my hands and lacing our fingers together. I relaxed and let go, taking him in to the hilt, gasping as he stretched me, feeling the throbbing heat of his cock deep inside me.

My eyes fluttered closed at their twin ragged intakes of breath as I started moving, their bodies tensing under mine, David's hands on my hips controlling their cadence. Letting go of Matt's hands, I braced myself so I could lean forward to lick his nipples. I smiled at the little gasps that escaped his lips, feeling the exhilaration of having his responses to my touch echoed on David's body.

I continued to lick upwards, the flat smooth chest, the line of his collarbone, the hollow at the base of his neck, the arch of his throat, as his hands traced light, intricate patterns on my skin.

I finally reached Matt's mouth, and he granted me possession of it, submissive and pliable, his shortened breath coming out in little warm puffs against my skin. A hand on the back of my neck pulled me away from Matt, and David's sharp teeth nibbled at my bottom lip, his tongue invading my mouth, mirroring the pace he was setting with my hips.

With a lick at my lower lip to smooth teeth marks, he let me go to pull Matt's head back, giving him access to flawless neck and lips. Freed from David's grip, I braced myself and took control, spurred on by the feeling of Matt's cock twitching inside me as David kissed him fiercely.

The pressure slowly coiling within me, I blindly groped for Matt and his hands clasped mine tightly. A keening moan started deep in my belly and gathered momentum as lips rained kisses haphazardly on my face, my lips, my neck, my shoulders.

Eyes clenched shut, I became nothing but raw nerve endings firing up, Matt's and David's scent, taste, touch, sound, harmonising to create a maelstrom of sensation that threatened to obliterate me, until familiar lips captured mine into a soul deep kiss. "Matt..." I sighed, and let go.

My body took over, muscles rippling, pleasure exploding outwards from my centre until every cell in my body reverberated with it. And then Matt's body tensed inside me, around me, screaming my name, setting off David's release. Another wave of pleasure overtook me as our bodies surged together, breath mingling in indiscriminate kisses.

Afterwards we lay in an awkward tangle, laboured breath harsh in the quiet aftermath, too drained to move. Eventually we slowly rearranged ourselves to lie on our sides, Matt spooning me form behind, David facing me, hands stroking still sensitised skin, rising goosebumps in their wake, lips seeking lips in gently lingering kisses, until exhaustion caught up with us and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to bright brown eyes smiling at me. Brown, not blue. Disoriented, I froze. "Morning." The soft voice brought it all back. I started to push myself up on an elbow, but David's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Ssshhh!" he pointed behind me with an indulgent smile.

I turned my head slowly, and there he was; Matt, coiled into a tight huddle against my back, soft snores making a lock of his hair, falling across his face, blow slightly upwards with each breath. I looked adoringly at him, struggling against the impulse to gather him in my arms, wipe the hair back from his face, and rain kisses all over his beautiful, sleep-softened features.  
  
He looked too peaceful to disturb, though, so I turned back to face David, and he grinned at the fatuous smile still on my face. "Let him sleep?" I nodded, and he rolled onto his back, lifting his arm, eyebrows raised in invitation. I hesitated, but he smiled at me disarmingly, and I let myself rest against his chest. He put his arm down around my waist, bringing me close, his other hand playing with my hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly after a few moments, craning his neck and bringing my chin up with his fingers so he could see my eyes. "With you?" I asked, frowning a little, "With this?" I went on, gesturing vaguely around us. He nodded. "I think so." I answered, not very convincingly, and his eyes darkened in concern.

"Regrets?" his voice was cautious, his eyes searching my face as I thought about my answer. Eventually I shook my head, "No, no regrets." I said, tracing his lips with my finger. His sigh of relief as he released my chin and sank back into the pillow gave me pause. "No regrets," I repeated firmly.

I lifted myself on my elbow, resting a hand on his chest, "Last night..." I stopped, momentarily distracted by the unusual sensation of chest hair under my fingers. He put his hand on mine to stop my fidgeting, looking expectantly up at me, and I smiled ruefully in apology, "Last night was beautiful."

He nodded, but still looked unconvinced, "It doesn't bother you, my history with Matt?" I shook my head, "No. That is part of who he is, without that history he wouldn't be the man I know, the man I love." My eyes unfocused while I thought, trying to find the right words, and he gave me the space I needed, his attention unwavering as his thumb lightly stroked my wrist.

With a deep breath I plunged in, "I love Matt. All of him. And after last night it is quite clear that 'all of him' includes you. Matt loves you, I knew that from the first moment we walked into your dressing room. It shone on his face—and on yours," I smiled, remembering David's expression on the mirror, "and when you kissed, it was lovely, and moving, and..."

I was stopped in my tracks by David pulling me down and kissing me thoroughly. "What was that?" I asked breathlessly when he let me go. "You are amazing," he answered, shaking his head, those huge eyes of his wide open, "most people would be struggling with this."

I shrugged, "I am not deluded enough to believe any one person can be everything to another, no matter how much love they share." His eyebrows went up in surprise, and then he hummed in agreement, motioning for me to continue. "And I don't think that love is a finite quality. His loving you does not limit or diminish his love for me."

"Go on." he encouraged me when I stopped. "The way I see it, you and I are in Matt's life, both physically and emotionally, but we meet different needs... we operate in different..." I gestured impatiently, frustrated at my inability to frame my thoughts coherently, and he stilled my hands with a twatty smirk. I giggled, realising I was starting to pick up Matt's mannerisms, and finished lamely, shaking my head, "...different niches. No competition; more like... I don't know... complementary, I guess. And having both of us here last night made Matt happy."

"What about you, though?" he asked, stroking my jawline with sharp, gentle knuckles, "Did it make you happy?" I looked at the grey London morning through the open window for a few heartbeats, remembering, before turning back to him with an oblique answer to his question, "You gave me an incredible gift last night." He frowned slightly in confusion, and I smoothed his brow with my fingers as I went on to explain. "You gave me a part of Matt that was locked to me, shared your Matt with me. You being here completed us. So yes..." I smiled, "it made me happy."

Moving slowly, letting him see my intention, I leant over to kiss him. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips. He was tentative at first, lips soft on mine, but soon they became harder, more demanding, his hands coming up to cup my face, strong fingers holding me steady as he kissed me back. By the time we broke the kiss, we were both panting a little. He held onto me, eyes intent on mine and, taking a deep breath, asked, "So, what happens now? Does your rule still apply?"

"You two are cute, you know." said a muffled voice from somewhere deep inside the mound of pillows to my left. David's response was so fast it had to be an ingrained reflex; a long arm shot out and his hand smacked the back of a very bad case of bed head. "Matt, you sneaky runt, how long have you been lying there listening?"

Messy spiky hair gave way to bright blue eyes and a flash of wonky tooth as the runt in question lifted his head out of the pillows to look at us with a self-satisfied grin. "A while." he answered with a trademark high pitched giggle. David and I exchanged long suffering looks, but could not help our smiles creeping in.

I let myself flop onto my back. "Come on, then, since you're awake..." He moved over to cuddle against my side with a singsong "Moorniiing" and a sloppy kiss, and then clambered over me to get to David and do the same thing.

"Ugh, Matt, points for enthusiasm, love, but your knees should come with warning signs." I groused, rubbing bits of me that would probably bruise in a few minutes, and rolled onto my side to nuzzle into the soft skin at the back of his neck. "Also, could you tone it down until I've had some coffee? You know I can't handle all this cheerful first thing in the morning."

With a 'sorry' that didn't fool anyone, Matt tuned around to face me, all pointy elbows and knees. Now it was David's turn to groan, "OOOOFFFFF, Matt, watch them elbows, or the question of rules will be purely academic."

That got the skinny sod laughing so hard he curled into a ball holding his middle, endangering both of us as he rolled wheezing and spluttering. I giggled, looking at David over the knee and elbow hazard zone between us, "And you want to be in this because?" He shook his head, grinning like an idiot, "Beats me!" he answered.

Still, he reached over to place a careful hand on Matt's back, which was shaking with his laughter. "Matt... Matty, slow down." he said softly, his hand stroking small soothing circles between Matt's shoulder blades until the mad cackling subsided into the occasional weak giggle, and once again I was struck by David's easy, gentle tenderness towards Matt, even when he was being a annoying little twat.

Laughing fit over, Matt uncoiled into a loose, sweaty heap and lay on his back, "Aaaahhh, that was funny." That earned him another swat across the top of his head, "Not from where I was standing, you skinny fuck." growled David, although he rather spoiled the effect by ruffling Matt's hair affectionately, "Next time I'm tickling you until you beg for mercy!"

Matt pouted at me, "Aren't you going to defend me from the mad Scotsman?" I smiled sweetly at him, "Next time I might join in, so watch your step." The pout deepened, but then he stopped as he rewound the conversation in his head, and his face lit up, "This was not a one off?" He scrambled to kneel up, looking at David and me in turn.

David and I looked at one another with raised eyebrows, and then we were both grinning like idiots. Matt watched the exchange open mouthed, and before we knew what had hit us, he had an arm around each of our necks and was pulling us to him in what he probably thought was a hug, but was really a painful chokehold, and kissing us both with great gusto and little discrimination.

"Matt, Matt! MATT!!! Geroff, man" David choked out, pulling on his arm to no avail; the little fucker was clinging with all his considerable strength. Not keen on death by asphyxia, I took a more direct approach; I dug my fingers in his ribs until he let go with a squeal and tried to pull away, which ended with him pitching arse over backwards onto the bed. While Matt groused and tried to untangle himself off the covers, I winked at David with a smirk, "That's how it's done."

I then sat up, re-arranged the pillows and made myself comfortable with my back against the headboard, "Now," I said, pulling Matt against my side, "if you're quite done inflicting pain on us?" He let himself get pulled in, burying his face in the crook of my neck with a muffled 'sorry', while David moved over to sit down on the other side of Matt, placing his arm over both our shoulders.

After a moment, Matt looked up at me, shining eyes and a hopeful expression, "Really?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was David who answered him, combing his fingers through Matt's hair and smiling at me over his head "Yes, really."

 

 

 


End file.
